


Belonging

by HeavenlyHellsAngel



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, rated M for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyHellsAngel/pseuds/HeavenlyHellsAngel
Summary: Okay, first time writing for this fandom, also got totally smitten for the pairing that is Tahani and Eleanor.The good place really is the good place and Eleanor does belong. she just struggles to accept that. Tahani being her soul mate trys her best to make her realize that.I suck at summarys. give it a read? Comments are welcome.





	1. Welcome to the good place

Eleanor died. And now she is here, The Good Place. She didn’t think she belongs here, she knew she wasn’t a good person. She made more bad choices then she can remember. This place was perfect, everyone was perfect. Everything was perfect. That’s why she knew she could never fit in, no matter how much she tried. And she was about to admit that, two hot seconds after entering a house that for some reason was perfect for her. But just as she was about to speak out about it…

 

“This is your soul mate, Tahani.”

 

Eleanors mouth dropped open at the sight of the woman who, if they were back on earth, would be way out of her league, but here, in The Good Place, apparently was her soul mate. At least according to Michael. A man who, kind of sort of, runs this place. A man who also made a big mistake of bringing Eleanor here.

 

But Eleanor was not thinking about any of that right now. The only thought running through her mind was… _God this woman is an actual Amazonian Goddess!!!_

 

“Eleanor, it is such a delight to finally met you.” Tahani stepped into Eleanors tiny house, her lips curved into a radiant smile that took Eleanors breath away. She was too taken away by how gorgeous Tahani is to make any sense out of the fact that she was left breathless while being already dead.

 

“I…you…delight…yeah…” Eleanor finally snapped out of her staring as she heard a soft _Pardon_ from Tahani, who was so perfectly British and polite and tall… _God you are so tall and gorgeous and why am I suddenly so turned on_ and ".... where is Michael? "

 

“Oh, he left a few moments ago while you were busy gawking at me.” Tahani smirked at her, as a blush rose up Eleanor’s neck and cheeks. Apparently she said the last part out loud.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just…you’re really really really…” Eleanor gestured with her hands up and down to Tahani, then flung her hands in the air with the universal sign of being mind blown. “How are you my soul mate? I mean c’mon.” It was Tahanis turn to blush and look down at the ground.

 

Eleanor sat down on the couch, gesturing for Tahani to do the same thing. She felt a bit of a relief as there was almost no visible height difference between them while they sat next to each other. But for a few minutes there was an awkward silence. A silence both of them tried to break at the same time.

 

“Do you wanna…”

 

“Would you care for…”

 

They both chuckled as their nerves calmed down a bit and once again, Eleanor was struck staring at the radiant smile on Tahanis face. Her brown eyes warm and inviting, and even though Eleanor believed she didn’t belong here, in The Good Place, this very moment, with Tahani by her side, felt like it was always meant to be, and she would do anything in her power to spend eternity by this gorgeous woman.

 

“Eleanor? You are doing it again.” Tahani said with a soft chuckle. Not that she really minded having been admired for her beauty. She was used to it while being on earth. She had many men and women openly stare at her and many of them tried to court her. Only the rare few were lucky to succeed in that, even though it ended rather abruptly in every case. But with the way Eleanor was looking at her right now, it felt like it went beyond the surface. Or beneath it? She could not figure it out yet, all she knew was that Eleanors eyes felt familiar, her presence felt familiar.

 

“I’m sorry, but you are just seriously just so forking gorgeous and I can’t help myself. Wait…Forking. Forking? Why can’t I say forking?” Tahanis laughter was music to her ears.

 

“Are you trying to curse? If so, I am pretty sure they had some sort of filter installed that does a sort of a cleanse to our words.” Eleanor watched her with complete interest. “You can imagine my surprise the first time I said _bulldogs_ and it turned it into bulldogs instead of _bulldogs_. Ugh…you know what I mean, don’t you Eleanor?”

 

“Yeah, totally. _Bulldogs_. Not the barking kind.” Another chuckle escaped Tahanis lips and Eleanor was already head over heels for the beautiful woman. “Don’t worry, I got your back hotstuff .” She watched as a blush appeared on Tahanis cheeks, making the woman that much more beautiful then she already was.

 

“Eleanor, you are refreshingly charming. I really can’t wait to find out everything about you.” Tahani said while reaching out and holding Eleanors hand between her own. Her voice sincere and the feeling of her skin against Eleanors warm and soft, but mostly, it felt right. That’s why Eleanor had do ask her…

 

“What if you don’t like everything you find out?”

 

“That is impossible. We are soul mates. There is nothing that you could tell me about you that I could possibly dislike.”

 

“So what you are saying is … you’d stand by my side no matter what, right?”

 

“Of course darling, no questions asked.”

 

“Good, that’s good. Cause you see, someone messed up big times here. There has been a big mistake. I’m not supposed to be here.” Eleanor finished with a small smile waiting for Tahanis respons.

 

“Excuse me, what?”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Not a mistake

“What do you mean you don’t belong here? That is ridiculous.” Tahani was pacing up and down the room, trying to wrap her head around what she just heard. There was no way that Eleanor didn’t belong here. She finally got her soul mate, and now she’s supposed to believe that this was a mistake? Tahani will have no such thing.

“I am telling you, there was a mistake. I don’t know how, or why, but it happened. I don’t belong here. I was not that good of a person when I was alive. Someone royalty forked up.” I think? I mean, there is no way that I actually do belong here? I never did anything exceptionally good, did I? But then again, I didn’t do anything crazy evil, right? I had a medium life. I probably deserve The Medium Place. Wait, is there a medium place???

“Eleanor?” While stuck in her own thought process, Eleanor didn’t notice that Tahani was calling out for her, and was once again seated by her side. It wasn’t until Tahani soft hand was placed on her knee, that Eleanor snapped out of it and looked into Tahanis brown eyes, that glistened with a bright idea.

“Yes?” Eleanor inhaled deeply, overwhelmed by Tahanis scent. Smell of Jasmin and summer overflowing her senses. She felt herself beginning to once again be lost in her presence, but still manage to pay attention to what Tahani was telling her.

“I think I know how we can settle this. We are going to see Michael.”

 

***

 

“What seems to be the problem here?” Michael fixed his bow tie, as he watched the women that sat across from him. Tahani, siting up straight, her posture suited for one of a princess, or a lady from a noble family. A small smile on her lips every time she glanced over at Eleanor. And then of course there was Eleanor, siting on her chair, looking like a child who just got scolded for breaking an antique family heirloom. Nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

Eleanor wasn’t ready to leave this place. She would never admit it, but she was scared. She was scared of spending eternity in hell, or what she assumed would be called The Bad Place, since this was the good place. She was scared that she would never see Tahani again, the woman who took her breath away from the moment she walked into her house. The woman who …

“Is that true, Eleanor?” At the mention of her name, Eleanor looked up at Michael, who just asked her a question, that she didn’t even hear it. She really never liked listening to other people talking. Waste of time. But then again, this was her fate on the line, so she should have probably paid attention.

“Huh? What’s what?” Eleanor looked over at Tahani, that gave her a reassuring smile. The effect this woman had on her, made no sense to Eleanor. No one could ever make her so calm and nervous at the same time, no one ever made her feel so right, when everything she did was wrong.

“Tahani here just informed me, that you, Eleanor, think that you don’t belong here, in The Good Place. Is this true?” Michael waited for her answer. He waited. And waited. Watching as Eleanor fidgeted in her seat. “Eleanor, you know that is not possible, you do …”

“There was a mistake, okay. Someone forked up and put me here. I’m not…I’m not a good person. I, I wasn’t a good person, I don’t belong here. I’m a selfish ash-hole, who would, in any other case, use this chance, find a way and pretend like I belong here, hoping that no one would figure it out, but I can’t do that. Not because of myself, but because of you.” She looked over at Tahani, who was left speechless, watching as Eleanor broke down in front of her and Michael.

“You deserve better. You deserve to be with your true soul mate, and not some fake.” She let out a sigh, that almost sounded like a laugh. Laugh of defeat. “ I don’t make good choices, I don’t do nice things. And you, you gorgeous specimen, you deserve everything good.”

Tahani didn’t know what to say. But without a doubt, she knew that this woman in front of her, was her soul mate. Who else would be crazy enough to give up on the afterlife in paradise, just so that a person she just met, would have a better chance with someone else? Even if everything Eleanor was saying was true, she would fallow her to The Bad Place in a heart beat. Guess they both are a little bit crazy. Or actual soul mates.

“As touching as this was, “ Michael interrupted, gaining the attention of the two women back onto himself. “ and it really was. You do belong here Eleanor. There was no mistake. We do not allow mistakes to happen here. You see, all these emotions, these thoughts and what I can only call as _flashbacks_ of your time on earth, that I assume you were having since you got here … it is not very common, but it is, shall I say, normal? There has been a few cases here, since I created The Good Place, that people have come to me, just as you did, and believed they, for some reason did not belong here. I always proved them wrong. It does, however, take some time for the adjustment to settle in. For the good thought to start flowing into your mind, as well as all the good memories you had and good deeds you have don’t to come back into your memory.” Michael was interrupted right then with Janet appearing by his side.

“Your presence is being requested immediately.” She said, and with a blink of an eye, she once again disappeared. Eleanor would definitely need to get used to that.

Michael stood up, fixing his jacket, and walked around the table, standing in front of Eleanor.

“I’ll send Janet to you, with a list of people that experienced the same, shall we call it glitch? It might help you out, to talk to someone who experienced the same thing. And my door is also always open, if you need anymore advice, perhaps. Now if you lady’s would excuse me, there are some new souls I need to greet.” He walked out of the office, without a look back, leaving Eleanor in a state of shock, and Tahani beaming with excitement. Her soul mate really was her soul mate and she couldn’t be happier.

“See darling, I told you there was no mistake. You do belong here.” It all sounded too good to be true to Eleanors ears, but the excitement in Tahanis voice, made her hopeful, made her want to believe in it all.

“Yeah, guess you did.” She looked at Tahani, and as their eyes met, she once again felt a sense of familiarity, as if she knew her even before this whole, life after death situation, but her mind was blocking her out. And she was desperate to find out. But at a later time. “Now what do you wanna do?”

Tahanis smile broadened even more at that question and she stood up excitedly.

“Let’s get rid of those hideous clown paintings!”

 


End file.
